Marquée
by Miss Flamby
Summary: Shell, seize ans, porte un lourd secret. Entre rire et larmes, dérision et tragédie, ombre et lumière, son destin est narré à travers ce texte. Belle et indomptable, la fille de Percy Jackson erre entre pertes et amours, haines et trahisons, dans un monde mythologique aussi déluré qu'impitoyable. UA/Non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : L'ombre d'un outrage**

 _L'ombre._

 _Ombre noire d'un corps qui ne devrait pas exister, outrage vivant, outrage à des millénaires de civilisation, une civilisation immuable, permanente._

L'ombre, cette ombre qui me suit partout où mes pieds me portent, cette ombre qui est la mienne, qui me représente – bien malgré moi.

Ma mère me disait souvent qu'elle aimait le permanent, l'immuable, le tangible, le concret.

Par opposition à sa jeunesse éclatée, partie aux quatre vents, volée, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint son dixième printemps.

Ma mère, toute altière, froide, et fière qu'elle fut, avait des failles, je le sentais, sous sa tranquille assurance, sous ses dehors de femme forte, puissante, brillante, libre, comme elle savait se montrer. Comme elle l'était.

Pour un peu, j'oserais la comparer à une mante religieuse. Vous savez, ces insectes qui tuent le mâle après l'accouplement.

Ben voilà. Pour un peu, ce serait ça. Ce serait ma mère.

Pas très sympa, je vous l'accorde. Surtout quand on sait que les araignées et elle, pour faire court, disons que ça équivalait à un colloque entre la Corée du Sud et la Corée du Nord sur le sujet de la bombe atomique.

En un mot : explosif.

Mais il y a eu des fois, des instants, des instants fugitifs, où la mante et l'amante se confondaient, voire laissaient la place l'une à l'autre.

Ma mère, dans ces instants, redevenait une femme comme les autres. Douce, apaisée, non plus mante, mais au contraire, joli papillon, elle voletait, elle taquinait joueuse, amoureuse. Dans ses yeux gris, l'éclat se fait plus lumineux, des paillettes y dansaient.

Mais en ce qui concerne ses affaires, c'était un vrai requin.

Troublante dualité.

Vous devez vous demander qui aurait pu désirer une telle femme, une femme, une Amazone, presque, qui semble, à me lire, atteinte de troubles bipolaires, ou, pour faire plus simplement, foutrement compliquée ?

Ben la réponse est toute bête : mon père. Celui-là, je ne sais pas trop à quoi le comparer. Parfois, je pense à un phoque – notamment lorsqu'il s'avachit comme un con sur le canapé, qu'il se vautre – certes occasionnellement, mais quand même – dans une attitude des plus magnifiques en bouffant des cookies bleus à qui mieux mieux, en laissant plein de miettes à chaque fois. Maman, ça la faisait gueuler comme une dingue. Je la comprends, remarque... Foutre une pâtée à un tas de monstres mytologico-craignos, ça n'excuse pas tout nan mais oh !

Mais bon, étant donné que mon père faisait genre... euh... disons, trois bonnes heures de nage quotidienne dans la baie de San Fransisco, sorte d'heures sup' au black de son job de biologiste marin, les calories n'étaient pas trop sa priorité !

Puis, si les garde-côtes passaient, fastoche : môssieur restait sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient passés et basta. Ni vu ni connu.

Ouais, on est tarés, dans la famille, je confirme.

Tarés... ou très spéciaux.

 _Normal_.

Je m'appelle Shell Jackson.


	2. CHapitre 2

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Une Fan :** Haha, bienvenue ! Je ne sais pas si je vais poster Titanic Now pour l'instant, mais ça risque d'arriver, ne serait-ce que pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Je risque aussi d'apporter des modifications par rapport à la version originelle, et on va certainement avoir des allers retours entre le passé, relaté par le journal de Shell, et le présent. Si tu pouvais me donner ton ancien pseudo, histoire que je t'identifie plus facilement, ce serait un vrai plaisir.

 **Nerofil :** Percy qui meurt ? Tu verras..

Et maintenant, place au chapitre !

* * *

 **Journal**

 _"Shell Jackson. Ouais, comme Percy Jackson._  
 _Je suis sa fille, voilà. C'est dit. Et ma mère... vous avez deviné son identité, pas vrai ? Oui, oui, Annabeth Jackson, née Chase, est bel et bien ma mère. Enfin... le nom de Jackson, elle ne l'utilise que dans la vie courante, c'est tout. Histoire de protéger sa vie privée, et aussi, comme je le soupçonne, par esprit d'indépendance, elle continue de se faire appeler Annabeth Chase au travail, même si tout le monde sait qu'elle est mariée. Papa s'en fiche pas mal, du patronyme qu'elle utilise, pas macho pour un sou, lui. Ce qui a de l'importance, à ses yeux, c'est que sa femme soit heureuse, c'est tout. Ils ont trouvé leur équilibre comme ça. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt fière d'avoir des parents comme eux. Ça en étonne pas mal que ce soit ma mère qui s'occupe des questions financières, et que papa soit à la maison, mais moi, je trouve ça plutôt classe, en fait. Et puis, je sais bien que papa n'est pas du genre à se laisser enfermer dans un bureau toute la journée. Si vous voulez l'amener à crever à petit feu, je vous jure, le moyen est tout trouvé ! Il bosse comme biologiste marin, mais il n'a pas d'horaires fixes, en fait..._  
 _Attendez, attendez, je crois qu'il faut que je vous explique un peu ma life, là._  
 _Bon. Alors pour résumer, mes parents et moi vivons dans un agréable loft des environs de San Francisco, même si ma grand-mère et son second mari habitent New York. J'ai seize ans, l'âge qu'avait mon père lors de la Guerre des Titans. J'aime à penser qu'il se revoit adolescent à travers moi. Tout le monde me dit que je suis le portrait craché de maman, mais nan. Je me sens bien davantage proche de papa. Personne ne semble piger que j'adore me foutre de tout et rien, que je fais des blagues merdiques qui ont le don de n'amuser personne, et que mon trip, c'était de sauter des falaises._  
 _Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Sauter des falaises._  
 _Mais je ne le fais pas par désespoir amoureux, comme cette gourdasse de Bella dans Twilight - on a tous nos égarements, y compris littéraires - histoire de revoir son bellâtre vampirique, non._  
 _Je le fais parce que c'est trop la mort._  
 _Enfin... je le_ faisais _._  
 _Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire._  
 _Pas maintenant._  
 _Je suis vivante._  
 _Et je dois le rester._  
 _Juste pour cela. Et pour les souvenirs, aussi. Un peu."_

* * *

Mon cœur se serra cette pensée, encore aujourd'hui, près de quinze ans plus tard.

C'était à mes seize ans que j'avais commencé à coucher sur papier toute cette histoire.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire.

Parce que j'étais vivante, tout simplement.

* * *

 **Journal**

"— _Shell ? T'es là, chérie ?  
Tiens, le marin breton – euh, new-yorkais, pardon ! - est rentré. Bien.  
_— _Ici, papa !  
Alors que je m'apprête à aller le rejoindre, je jette machinalement un coup d'œil au miroir circulaire de ma chambre en passant.  
Comme d'hab' mes cheveux blonds sont tirés en arrière dans un chignon lâche, je porte un tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes, ainsi qu'un jean délavé. Seule coquetterie : mes yeux pers ornés d'un léger trait de khôl charbon. Ces yeux qui trahissent mon origine, mon métissage : d'ordinaire assez semblables à ceux de ma mère, le contour des miens est nuancé de vert clair, presque translucide. Mais, en dehors de cela, on ne pourrait pas deviner que je suis la fille de mon père, lui-même fils de Poséidon. Ma mère, comme vous devez le savoir, est une fille d'Athéna.  
Eh ben, figurez-vous que je pourrais prétendre la même chose si il n'y avait pas ce putain de cercle vert marin autour de mes prunelles.  
Attention, je ne dis pas que je le déteste, hein ! Mais je dis juste que... sans mauvais jeu de mots (mon œil, et paf, et de deux !) ça rend les choses trop claires, quoi. Trop évidentes.  
Trop évident, en observant ce détail de ma petite personne, de savoir que deux sang-mêlés, dont les parents divins ne peuvent pas, dans leur auguste suprématie, se voir mutuellement en peinture, ont baisé ensemble, pour finalement me donner naissance. _

_Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, qu'ils disaient, les cons._ Ouais, c'est ça !

 _Par-dessus le bar chromé, papa me sourit, une lueur espiègle et tendre dans ses yeux verts.  
Au passage, si vous avez lu les bouquins que ce mec, là, Rick quelque chose, a écrits sur les aventures de mon cher paternel, et que vous craigniez que le mythe ne se casse la gueule sous les traits d'un quadra fatigué et précocement obèse, que je vous rassure direct : le fringuant Percy Jackson n'a pas disparu ; il se retrouve encore à travers la silhouette ferme et tonique, et, si quelques ridules ont fait leur apparition sur le visage, son _mââââgnifique _regard vert (_ dixit _ses conasses de groupies) conserve tout son éclat.  
Soulagé(e)s, les fanas ?  
Bon, ça roule. Revenons au présent.  
_— _Bonne journée, ma belle ? me demande-t-il, affable.  
_ — _Ouais, ça va, merci. Où est maman ?  
Il hausse les épaules.  
_— _Sais pas trop. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait un colloque à Boston, mais j'arrive pas à joindre l'hôtel où elle descend d'habitude.  
Je soupire.  
_— _Papa, ça, c'était la semaine dernière ! Je sais qu'elle est censée se trouver à New York, là.  
C'est bien mon père, ça : bordélique et étourdi comme pas deux ! Pfft...  
Soudain intriguée, je me penche davantage, et ose :  
_— _Dis...  
_ — _Oui ?  
_ — _Ça te dérange pas, de... d'être celui qui attend ? Pas mal d'hommes trouveraient dévirilisant que leur femme soit celle qui bouge. Enfin, j'veux dire...  
_ Quelle conne ! _Je me maudis intérieurement.  
A ma grande surprise, la main de papa se pose sur la mienne, affectueuse.  
Nos yeux se croisent.  
_— _Tu sais Shell, durant des années, ta maman a été mon point d'ancrage. Quand j'avais ton âge, c'était moi, qui, de nous deux, avait la bougeotte. Je ne tenais pas en place. J'ai été chiant, comme pas possible, des fois. Et elle est restée, en attendant que je revienne. A chaque fois.  
Je suis heureux de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, d'une certaine manière, aujourd'hui. Les rôles se sont inversés : elle part, moi je reste. Je suis ravi de savoir que lorsqu'elle doit se poser, elle me trouvera à la même place qu'à son départ.  
Il se détourne pour attraper une canette de soda dans le frigo, ce qui m'arrache une petite grimace. Je déteste qu'il fasse ça.  
_— _Et puis surtout, reprend-il, je t'ai, toi. J'ai ma fille.  
Seule une oreille exercée pourrait percevoir le léger tremblement de sa voix.  
Ma grimace s'intensifie. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous risquons à regarder le tabouret haut laissé vacant.  
Le quatrième tabouret._

 _Je me couche, en espérant que je ne vais pas me faire trop remarquer demain au lycée. Mademoiselle Jackson-Fille-de-Héros-Bête-de-Foire, ça va un moment, merci bien ! En plus, à cause de mon crétin de paternel, je suis apparemment du style à dégager des effluves de quatre-heures pour monstres. Je m'entraîne, on a un flingue à la maison, un Glock, minuscule. Mais très efficace, je peux vous l'assurer. La dernière fois que je m'en suis servie, un bébé hydre avait jugé bon de nous rendre une petite visite, le con._  
 _Deux-trois mouvements d'arts martiaux, une balle de bronze dans chaque tête, une utilisation novatrice du barbecue encore allumé, et hop c'était plié !_  
 _Je ne m'en vante pas, au contraire, mais remarque, comment voulez-vous expliquer à l'agent immobilier que la cave privative de votre loft renferme un véritable arsenal de demi-dieux, hein ? Bon, je ne m'en plains pas, mais reste que j'avais dû expliquer à mon père la nature des taches souillant le tapis design à poils longs du salon..._  
 _Pfft. Heureusement que cet appart' n'est utilisé qu'en semaine._  
 _Maman l'a loué sous l'insistance de papa et de moi-même, histoire que le premier soit près de la jetée pour des bains inopinés, et que la seconde soit plus près du lycée._  
 _Y'a pas de lycée au Camp Jupiter._  
 _C'est là qu'on passe le reste du temps._  
 _L'été, je vais parfois voir ma grand-mère à New York, ou je vais à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. J'aime pas ça, parce que tout le monde me reluque à chaque fois que je me pointe en public._  
 _La-Fille-de-Foire-de-Percy-Jackson est de sortie, youpi !_  
 _Pour Chiron, j'ai l'impression que, de son point de vue, le plus grand exploit de Percy Jackson, c'est pas d'avoir vaincu les Enfers en personne, entre autres, mais d'avoir réussi à engrosser sa meuf, à se marier avec elle, d'avoir le... le bébé, et de le voir grandir, le tout sans crever avant._  
 _Comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre-temps ! Comme si..._  
 _J'étouffe un cri dans l'oreiller. Je ne dois pas y penser._  
 _Je suis vivante._  
Je suis vivante.  
Je suis vivante."

* * *

Nerveuse, je refermai le cahier, dans cette petite maison froide du nord européen.

Depuis les premiers jets d'encre, beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

Oui, cher double adolescent, j'étais vivante.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Comme le disait ce cher Hamlet, telle était la question..


End file.
